Life in San Andreas
by LadyGi
Summary: Love, Power, Sex, Money, and Drugs... What a life in San Andreas.
1. The Exchange

_**1989 Kendl**_

It was mid spring and the breeze of Los Santos was hitting Kendl long thick thighs. Kendl was wearing a small green half shirt that stop at the end of her c-cup breast and it showed her slim smooth stomach; she also had on a short shorts that showed the bottom of her ass cheeks. Her hair was in a messy bun, but looked together as it flowed through the wind. Kendl was walking home from the bank; she took a short cut through the barrios of El Corona so she can get home fast.

_"I hope I get home before Sweet and his homeboys get there," Kendl said to herself. _Kendl was approaching the end of the block; when she spotted a group of Hispanics drinking beer, hanging out by a red convertible. As Kendl walked toward the men, they started to whistle and shout sexual slurs at her.

"Damn that puta has a nice grande culo," One of the Mexican gang members shouted.

"She makes my huevos hot," another gang member said.

"What!" Kendl's turns to the gang members.

"What the fuck did you just say?" as Kendl hands started too clinched into a fist.

"This whore has a mouth on her," the gang member laughed.

"Whore! Look I will fuck you up," Kendl said as she stared into the gang member eyes with fury.

"Socious; leave this fine lady alone," A slimmer gang member said to the rest as he was walking outside from a beige house.

"But Ceez…."

"Luis chill the fuck out," shouts the slim Latino.

Kendl watched how the gang members react to the orders of the Latino, they look away with irritation.

"I'm sorry about that; mamacita," the slimmer Mexican said as he came closer to Kendl; smiling as he pulled out his hand for a handshake.

Kendl hesitated; "Yea Whatever Motherfucker," Kendl spat at him as she pushed his hand away. "_Damn he was kind of fine, I should have said thank you."_Kendl thought as she walked away from the gang members and continued her way home.

* * *

**1989 Cesar**

It was past afternoon, and Cesar and his homeboys was chilling at his house.

"Man you should've invited some putas over here," Sal tells Cesar as he's looks at his empty bottle of beer. Sal was sitting on the couch wearing cargo shorts and a big black t-shirt even though he was so skinny.

"Cesar doesn't know anything about hoes, just look at him and his house," Mono teased him. Cesar mugged Mono and offer him the finger. Cesar was wearing khaki pants and a white tank top that showed his tattooed biceps; Cesar had a regular fade with baby goatee growing on his face. Cesar loved his look and so did the ladys.

"Nah, that's where you're wrong, my boy Cesar right here gets punani and lots of it. You better ask your girl about that." Hazer tells Mono. Cesar laughs at the comment.

"Fuck You!" Mono replied.

"You just hating on Cesar cause Monica…" Hazer said, before he got interrupted.

"What;" A loud women screamed, that came from outside the house.

Sal looked between the blinds to take a peek outside;"There's a black chica getting in Carlos and Juan ass."

Cesar, Mono, and Hazer all looked out the window.

"There always starting trouble; Estupidos" Cesar said, as he head for the front door.

"Socious; leave this fine lady alone," Cesar said to the rest of his homeboys as he was walked outside from his house. _"Damn this black chica sure is fine," __Cesar thought._

"But Ceez…."

"Luis chill the fuck out, Shouts Cesar." "I'm sorry about that; mamacita."Cesar said as he came closer to black girl; smiling as he pulled out his hand for a hand shake. Cesar eyes analyze every inch of her body. _"She has a nice body, from her chest to that fat ass; I'm surprise she's walking through this neighborhood looking like this," __Cesar thought._

"Yea Whatever Motherfucker," the girl tells Cesar as she pushes his hand away and walks off.

Mono claps his hands together. "Smooth Cesar; and you get pussy. How?"

"You should've watch and learn and probably took some notes," Cesar explained to Mono.

Mono puts his right hand on Cesar shoulder. "I was watching you; your eyes were doing all the talking."

* * *

**I insure you that it does get better and Thanks for reading my shit.**


	2. The Party

**1989 Kendl**

It's been a few days since Kendl had the altercation with the Spanish gang. For the past few days she has been thinking about what happened and what the Spanish gangster said to her. Kendl was over at her friend Kandy's house. Kendl told Kandy what had happened to her a couple days ago and how she felt about the nice thug.

"He apologizes to you, even though he didn't do anything. What kind of gangster does that?" Kandy asks Kendl. Kendl shrugged her shoulders.

Kandy was like an older sister to Kendl, since Kendl didn't have one. Kandy has more experience with than Kendl. They've been friends since junior high. They were always together and they mostly did everything together. Kandy was a little darker then Kendl's skin completion and she was also taller than her. Kandy had poetic style braids that stopped at the end of her back. She was thick like Kendl; but she didn't have any boobs.

"I felt bad that I didn't accept his apology because he was being nice." Kendl said with a smile.

"But all I know is that they're going to be fine boys at Lisa party this weekend. Lisa said it's supposed to be off the chain. So are you down or what?" Kandy said with a smile as Kendl rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about this party. I mean school is about to end, and I'm already stress about the finals. I'm not trying to fuck up my chance of not graduating for a bullshit party." Kendl explained to Kandy. Kendl was all about her education. Don't get her wrong she love to party too, but school came first.

"That's what parties are for, to make you at ease." '_Damn Kendl still not buying it; I don't want to go to this party by myself.'_Kandy thought. "Come on Kendl we're seniors, we have to go out with a bang. And you know you going to graduate any ways." Kandy whines to Kendl.

"They're going to be plenty of parties after high school. You know how Lisa's parties be; always drama. I'm not planning on running because the pigs showed up." Kendl said as she shakes her head left to right.

Lisa was one of the most popular girls at Santos High. Being that her mother was mixed with black and white and her daddy Mexican. Since Santos High School was predominately Black and Mexican students, she fitted right in. Lisa was cool with the Ballas, Grove St, Azteca's; every clique there was at Santos High. Lisa was always throwing parties; so occasionally there would be gang wars and other drama at her parties.

"Lisa having her party at her house, and her dad is going to be there. Come on, you know you going to have fun if you go."

"Ok. I'm just going to stay for a while." Kendl replied while Kandy jumps on top of her.

* * *

**1989 Cesar**

It was 12:41Am and Cesar and Mono were chilling at Cesar's house. Mono and Cesar was sitting on the couch counting stacks of hundreds that they won from an illegal street race from the previous day.

"Were really going to this party this Saturday?" Mono asked as he interrupted Cesar from counting.

"Yeah; I have some business I need to intend to any ways." Cesar continued to count his money.

Mono stops counting, "Rival gangs are going to be there and….."

"So! I can give a fuck about what another gangs are doing there. Plus there going to be hoes there for you to play with." Cesar laughs.

"All those girls that's going to be there are probably still in high school. And I still have love for Monica." Cesar paused for a second and looked at Mono and shook his head.

"Pendejo. Lisa is like nineteen probably even my age, plus she a senior in high school so most of those ninas that are going to be there are grown. You really need some pussy because you sound Loco."

"How do I sound loco Ceez?"

"You have your head up Monica culo and you still can't tell that she full of shit. Monica is no good holms."

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand. You can't talk because I don't see a bitch on your arm." Mono chuckles, "So who really needs some pussy?"

Cesar laughs. "Ese, I don't have time for worthless putas. Who going to run this gang if all the homies are pussy whipped."

Cesar was a womanizer, he could have any women he want; he didn't even have to try. Women were always throwing there pussy at him left to right. Of course Cesar fucked and dated a few of them, but his relationships with them never lasted. Cesar never lets pussy get in his way of his business with his gang.

"I just think you need to leave her alone. She's bad news; Malo." Cesar said as he puts the money away.

"But that didn't stop you." Mono replied to Cesar while mean mugging him.

'_He still thinks that me and Monica had something going on. How many times am I'm going to tell him?'_Cesar sigh. "I never touch her; you know I wouldn't do that to one of my Holmes."

"Yeah right; I'll see you later." Mono walks out Cesar house mad.

'_That's one thing you can't do, is check somebody about who they fucking with; because they will never listen.'_Cesar closes his front door.

[The Party]

Lisa lived in East Los Santos; her house was down the street from the Pig Pen Strip Club. It was a two story house, with a medium size yard. Lisa house layout was pretty simple. The front door was greeted with the medium size living room. From the kitchen there was a sliding door that led to the backyard. The stairway made a hallway that led to a full bathroom and two bedrooms. Since her dad was going to be on the upper level, the upstairs was forbidden; so the party was really outside.

Cesar took Hazer in his car and Sal took Mono to Lisa party. It was so much people there that Cesar had parked his red savannah a few houses down. Sal, Hazer and Mono was wearing their gang colors that consisted of a turquoise bandana around the head, and a white shirt, khaki bottoms, plus white socks with black sneakers. Cesar was wearing a grey collared T-shirt with some navy blue Levi's on that was below his waist line that showed his white boxers.

"Damn there are a lot of putas here," Sal claps his hand. "I know ima get me some tonight."

"Let's party muchachos," Hazer screams as he waves his hands in the air.

"But first we have business to intend to first."

"Come on Ceez."

"It's only going to take one minuto. The sooner we talk to Raphael the sooner we can party." Cesar and his crew enter Lisa house, like outside the whole house was full of people. Digital Underground "The Humpty Dance" was playing as a Dj scratched it up.

"CEEZ," Lisa jumped on Cesar as she called his name. "I'm so excited that you're here, I haven't seen you in a bit."

"Yeah, I've been busy." Cesar lets Lisa down from his arms, "So where yo dad at?"

"He's upstairs waiting for yall, later on he gonna leave the house to go to the strip club. Well ima see yall when yall come back. Cesar and his crew all went upstairs to talk to Raphael. Raphael greets the boys and leads them to a spare room.

"Hola! It's been a while since I saw yall boys," Raphael said. Lisa's father was a short fat man that was very muscular. He has a lot of tattoos; some on his face, and some on his body that were fading away. His beard was thick and long but could use a trim. He had on a colorful stripped V-neck T-shirt with white slacks and black dress shoes.

"Si, I see that you been eating real well." Cesar dap Raphael hands; as all of the men in the room take a seat.

Raphael chuckles at Cesar joke, "That's the money, plus I have a wife that can through down."

"Shit, I'm starving over here; on both ends." Hazer said with a frown.

The Varrios Los Azteca's wasn't really doing well, actually they was hanging on by a thread. Most of the OG's are locked up or dead, vaguely when Cesar dad died; he took over. It was hard at first to get most of the homies to respect him; seeing that Cesar was so young and about to lead a gang. It Made some homies feel some type of way, but they soon found out who they were fucking with. Cesar had so much shit on his plate that he needed some answers, that's why he came to Raphael. Raphael is one of the notorious OG's that is still alive, now he is long retired from the gang. Cesar isn't naïve but he still lacks skills on running his gang.

"So what do you need from me?" Raphael says as he leans forward.

"I need your word of advice about getting more pesos. We are struggling with our hustle." Cesar looks Raphael in the eyes.

"Times have change Ese; it's a lot harder to survive in these streets nowadays."

"True; how do you survive then? Cesar questioned Raphael about how he gets his money.

"Narcotics," Raphael said with a smile. Cesar looked at Raphael with disgust.

"See Ceez; I told you that's how we can make hella paper." Mono shot at Cesar.

"I already told yo ass we not going down that path. The streets are already fucked up and you wanna go sell drugs to our raza." Cesar got all in Mono's grill.

"Holms; chill," Sal grabs Cesar's arm to try to calm him down.

"I don't know why you bugging right now. You getting all hype for no reason." _'It's just a matter of time until I blow up on his ass.'_Mono looks at Cesar with anger.

"I agree with Mono; Ceez. You don't have to sell dope in your barrio. My clients are mostly at the strip club; from the Strippers, to the Pimps, and even the loco Blanco's. It's like I have a legit franchise; I don't even sell my shit myself, I have my daughter's friends sell it for me." Raphael gave off a big laugh that made everyone in the room uncomfortable.

'_These niggas are loco if they think I will ever sell that shit. I got to figure out another way to get these pesos.'_ Cesar starts to think long and hard and came up with an idea. "I know how we can make some extra money. We can steal cars and sell the car pieces and double our money; a chop shop."

"That's not a bad idea." Hazer grins, "We can also hit licks on the rich and sell they shit also."

"That sound like trash. Come on how old are we, we aint little kids any more hitting licks and stealing from cars. I think it's time for us to get on our hombre shit and make some grande cash."

"The dealer life is not going to take you far as you think Mono. You gonna end up dead, addicted to that shit, or doing a bid."

"Either path I choose, I can end up dead or doing a bid. Money is money Ceez; it shouldn't matter where it comes from."

"Huh; I'm not even going to go there with you, you know exactly why. I'm done with this conversation; Thanks for the advice Raphael but I won't be needing it."

"That's cool hermano; enjoy the party." Raphael shakes Cesar's hand and leads him and his crew down stairs to the party, once down stairs he leaves to the strip club.

"Ceez, I think you should ease up on Mono." Sal say to Cesar as Mono and Hazer disappears with the crowd.

"Ease up. He needs a reality check."

"I just think you being a little bit too hard on him."

"I'm just trying to teach him something other than let him fuck himself over. I don't want to talk about him or the gang for the rest of the night; I just want to party now."

Sal and Cesar split up, Sal went in the kitchen to get a beer and Cesar went outside to get some fresh air. Cesar inhale the air that was polluted from burnt reefer. There were soda cans, beer bottles, and other trash under Cesar's all white kicks.

"Damn nigga, say excuse me or something." A loud girl screamed.

'_That voice sounds familiar.'_Cesar looked around to see where the comment came from. The loud woman was wearing a white crop top with high waisted jeans that snug to her body. She had long dark brown hair that was curled in the front and stopped at her breast. It didn't seem like she had makeup on from a far, but she did have on bright red lip stick. Everything about her screamed "Fuck Me."

Cesar was overjoyed with happiness when he saw the sexy girl. '_Damn that's the same girl who chewed my ass up the other day. She still looks good, and that ass and those jeans. I need to holler at her again.'_Cesar starts walking toward the woman and soon realize that she had her friend with her and they were at a party. _Damn, what if she embarrasses me in front of all these people. She fine as fuck and I bet she probably got a man; so I'm just going to play it cool and fall back.'_ Cesar stops and goes with his conscious.

A couple of Spanish girls walked up to Cesar. "Ay Papi Chulo," a Spanish girl said as she licked her lips. Another girl rubbed her fingers against Cesar rock hard chest. The two girls kept on flirting with Cesar, but Cesar didn't give them any attention.

Cesar glance at the fine girl and caught her looking away. _'Was she just staring at me?'_

"Come with us inside so we can show you something. We can go into one of the rooms, if you like?" The Latina girl giggle as her other friend grabs Cesar hands.

Cesar glanced at the black girl, "Look, it will be nice but…." Cesar stopped himself when he noticed that the black girl was looking at him. _'So she is looking at me. Maybe she likes what she sees after all. I was going to turn these two hinas down, but I can use them to my advantage after all.'_

"But I need a drink first." Cesar smiles at the Spanish girls and takes both of their hands and lead them inside the house. As Cesar thought, the black girl once again stared at him. Cesar sat on the couch as the Latinas fetched him a beer as he waits.

"Here you go papi." She handed Cesar a cold beer as she sat on his lap. The other girl rubbed his thigh and whispers in his ear.

"Girl you need a drink that will make you loose." The loud women and her friend came through the living room passing Cesar as they head to the kitchen.

'_She is trying hard not to stare at me. I'm going to make her want to stare.'_Cesar grabs the Latina girl's chin that was sitting on his lap and pulls her closer for a kiss on the lips. Cesar looks at the black girl while he's about to give the Latina a kiss. The sexy black girl looks at Cesar; her and Cesar locked eyes. The black girl looks away with embarrassment and continues to go in the kitchen with her friend. Cesar moves his lips away from the Latino girl's lips and proceed to give her a kiss on the check. As Cesar thought, he knew the black girl was interested in him.

"I'm sorry mamacitas but I have to take a leak." Cesar was lying when he said that but he needed to talk to Hazer about what just happened.

"Hey, I just saw that black chica checking you out." Hazer slaps Cesar hands

"Yeah, I know; she been staring at me all night."

"Aint that the same girl who cussed you out the other day?" Hazer said with a smirk.

"Yup. But I knew she wanted me." Cesar starts to smile, Hazer looks at Cesar with a confused face. "Something about her excites me."

"So, what's your plan of getting her?" Hazer asks Cesar.

"I'm going to wait, because she's going to come up to me." Cesar explains to Hazer.

"If she hiding the fact that she "Wants you"," Hazer said in Cesar voice. "What makes you think she will come up to you?"

"Time and my name is Cesar; you know I get all the fine chicas."

"She's Black not Hispanic."

"No importa. Just watch." Cesar goes back and gets the two girls that he left on the couch and offer them to dance with him, mostly on him.

2:00 A.M. [Sunday]

Cesar and his crew took a break from getting danced on by horny females.

"Let's grab a beer I'm thirsty," Mono leads the crew to the kitchen and all four of them grab a beer.

"It's kind of getting late Cesar. I don't think she's going to come up to you." Hazer opens up his beer and takes a gulp.

"Ese; the party just started." Cesar looks over at the girl of the topic.

Sal looks at what Cesar glanced at, "Yall talking about the black girl over there. She looks familiar, I just can't put my finger on where I seen her from."

Mono takes a look at the black girl then snap's his finger. "That's that black chica that told  
Cesar to fuck off the other day."

"She didn't tell me to fuck off." Cesar spat at Mono.

"Then what did she tell you; because it seem like she was dissing you." Sal looked at Cesar.

Cesar didn't want to admit to his home boys that he did get diss by the black girl. Cesar shrugs his shoulders and lowers his eye brows. "All I know is that she didn't diss me."

"HA!" Mono laughs at Cesar's remark. "So if she didn't diss you, then why are you scared to talk to her?" Cesar stayed silent and ignore Mono's comment. "Coño," Shouted Mono.

"I'm not pussy…..ima go up to her." Cesar started to stride toward the black girl's direction.

"I have to see this; Sal grabs another beer as he finishes up his first one.

"Round two of Cesar getting diss," Mono tells Sal and Hazer.

Cesar walks up to the black girl and her friend. "Excuse me….." Cesar got interrupted by the sexy girl's friend.

"Stop fronting girl, you know you want to talk to him." A smile went across Cesar. "I'm sorry that my friend is being rude. My name is Kandy," She pointed at herself. "And her name is Kendl, so what's yo name?"

"I'm Cesar, nice to meet you….I mean yall."

Kandy pushes Kendl towards Cesar; "I'll see yall later," she said as she walked away.

"Kendl, that's a pretty name." Cesar puts his hand on the back of his head, trying not to sound nervous.

"Thank you. I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you." Kendl looks down at the floor and fidgeted with her fingers.

"So was that the reason you kept on staring at me." Kendl's eyes became big and she overcame with embarrassment. "Because I thought that maybe you liked what you see." Cesar gives Kendl a great big smile and winks with his left eye at her.

"Oh my God. So you knew the whole time, that's embarrassing." Kendl puts her hands in front of her mouth to hide her smile.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed because I've been staring at you the whole time too." She lowered her hands and revealed her smile at what Cesar said. "Let's talk somewhere a little quieter, if that's ok with you."

"It's fine." Cesar grabs her hand and takes her upstairs to the spare bed room that he was in early. They both sat on the love seat as they enjoyed each other company.

"I'm happy that I saw you here."

"Why is that?" She smiled at him.

"Because you're so sexy," Cesar replied.

"Was that the only reason?"

"Ohh yeah and cuz you have a fat ass; that's pretty much all." Cesar laughs, "No; I'm just joking with you." Kendl slaps his arm in a playful way. "You have that I don't give a fuck attitude, that what makes me interested in you; in yo ass is a plus too."

"You need to stop…." Kendl begins to blush.

"I'm serous; it's like "DAMN"." Cesar use his hands to over exaggerate Kendl large bottom.

"I'm also glad to see you too."

Cesar being playful, "Well, why is that?"

"I didn't even want to come to this party but my friend insisted on me coming to this party. And when I saw you; you kind of made it worth it."

"Was that the only reason?" Cesar grins at the eye of his beauty.

"Umm…. You just too fine; and you seem so laid back."

"So why didn't you come up to me then." Cesar questioned her.

"Shit, I was rude to you and also I saw that you already had company."

"I don't bite and I will never be a cabrón to a girl who is beautiful like you."

"Thank you, but you didn't come up to me earlier either."

"I'm not even going to lie; I was about to but I didn't want to get diss again and have to feel stupid in front of all these people." Cesar hangs his head down low.

"So what changed your mind?"

"For start, you were stalking me the whole night and my homies called me out."

"I wasn't stalking you." Kendl said with a soft but flirty voice.

"What do you call that?" Cesar and Kendl laughs and Cesar lays his hand on Kendl's thigh.

One thing led to another, Cesar and Kendl talked about everything. Cesar told Kendl about his gang and about what he's been going through, and what he wants in life with his gang. Kendl told Cesar that her brothers are Grove St. But that didn't faze Cesar; he really didn't care about that. Cesar tried hard not to speak Spanish so he would occasionally slur his words up. As soon as things were getting interesting a knock interrupted their conversation; it was Sal and Hazer at the door.

"Hermano, it's about that time. I'm going to take Mono and Hazer home."

"Qué necesita algunos cauchos _(Do you need some rubbers)_."Hazer winked at Cesar.

"Nah; no puede su caber pequeño carajo _(__Cannot fit your little dick)_." Cesar replied to Hazer's dumb comment.

Hazer flicks Cesar off and walks away with Sal. Moments later Kendl's friend Kandy came up and disrupted them. Kandy told Kendl that she was leaving but Kendl didn't want to go; so Kandy left the party without her.

Cesar and Kendl continued to talk until Kendl stared at the clock on the wall that read 5:07a.m.

"Ohh shit!" Kendl rushed and grabs her black tote bag.

"What wrong?" Cesar looked at her with concern.

"I didn't realize that it was this late; my momma gone kill me if she found out that I was out all night."

"I have no problem taking you home only if you give me your number so we can hang out again."

She smiled, "Of course you can have my number."

Cesar drives Kendl home; they arrive at her neighborhood at 5:34a.m. Grove Street was a dead end street. That had a circle and only two ways to get off the block; either the alley way or the main street. Everybody in the neighborhood was still asleep, due to how early in the morning it was.

"You can let me out right here," Kendl writes her number down a piece of paper. "Thanks a lot, here's my number," she hands her number to Cesar and proceeds to get out the car.

"Wait!" She leans back in the red convertible. "Umm… can I get a kiss," Cesar say to her with a sexy voice.

"Sure." Kendl grabs Cesar's face and leans forward with her lips puckered up and give him a wet kiss on his check.

"Ohh; it's like that, huh." Cesar a little bit upset that he didn't get the kiss that he wanted.

"I gota make sure that your going to call me."

"You know I will." _'Damn I was so close.'_

"Bye Cee…Sar." Kendl walks out the car and heads toward her house.

Cesar didn't even mind that she struggle with his name; he was too busy watching her ass, as she walked in her house.

'_She gota be mine.'_Cesar thought.


	3. The Date

**It took me a LONG ASS TIME with this chapter. I revised it, scrapped it, and rewrote it; basically I did everything to it. I didn't want it to be a bore (boring); that's why I sped up Kendl's and Cesar's relationship. I wasn't trying to make Kendl look/be like a hoe (whore), but if the shoe fits wear the motherfucker. I thought some things I put in here was a bit corny and not needed but idk (I don't know) why I kept it (maybe I was just being lazy). I hope you enjoy and THANKS for reading my shit.**

* * *

**1989 Cesar**

[Two weeks later]

Cesar had some time on his hands, so he decided to give Kendl a call.

"Is this Kendl?" Cesar said in a strong Mexican accent.

"Yeah, who's this?" Kendl question the caller.

"You don't remember this voice?"

"Umm…" Kendl confused and tried to connect his voice.

"It's Cee…Sar; Cesar. What's up?"

A grin crept across Kendl face. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing; trying to see you." Cesar said in a laid-back tone.

"You wanna go to the Pier later on?"

"Sounds like a plan; I'll pick you up around four."

Kendl didn't want people seeing her with Cesar since he's Mexican. It will cause trouble for her and Cesar. "I'll be at the Ten Green Bottles bar."

"I'll be there." Cesar hangs up.

Once Cesar pulled up to the bar, Kendl got in his car. When Cesar saw her outfit he got aroused.

Cesar licked his sexy pink lips, "Damn mami you looking good." Kendl had on a white summer dress that was basically see-through. Her hair was down and curly and she had on pink sandals.

"You too," Kendl returning the compliment back to Cesar. Cesar was reppin his race by wearing the colors of the Mexican flag. Cesar had on dark green basketball shorts with a white beater and some red kicks. His outfit was more on the comfortable side.

"So what took you so long to call me?" Kendl asked.

"Sorry mami, I was busy. You know how it is." Cesar replied.

"I heard that line before." Kendl laughed.

On the way to the Pier they further talked about things. Before they knew it they were at the Pier. There were some rollercoaster rides and booths all around. The board walk had restaurants and a beautiful ocean view that was swarming with people of all different ages and sizes.

Acting as if they were a couple Cesar grabs Kendl's hand and takes her to a shooting game booth; Cesar won Kendl the big bear that she wanted. They played multiple mini games until they couldn't hold some prizes anymore; so they decide to put them in his car.

They rode a few rides and ate some fried food, afterwards Kendl wanted to ride on the Ferris wheel. Cesar was a little bit timid to go since he scared of heights, but he couldn't show Kendl his weakness.

"It's beautiful up here." Kendl shared.

"Yeah, it's nice." Cesar said as he took in small breaths.

When Kendl and Cesar got to the top of the Ferris wheel; Cesar started to get more uncomfortable and queasy. Looking down at the ground made Cesar uneasy.

"Are you ok?" Kendl asked Cesar.

"I'm fine." Trying to take his mind off his fear, he puts his arm around Kendl throughout the rest of the ride.

After the ride on the Ferris they took a brief walk on the beach.

"You owe me a kiss." Cesar said to Kendl as he was holding her hand.

"Says who?" Kendl said in a flirty voice.

"Me." Cesar pulls her close to him and gives her a tender kiss. Cesar then looks her in the eyes while putting his arms around her waist and gives her a passionate kiss. "Look, it's getting late; you wanna come chill at my spot for a while." Cesar asked.

Kendl was a bit hesitant of Cesar idea, but she wanted to spend more time with him. "Sure, I wanna see what you working with."

Cesar entered the foyer of his warm inviting house with Kendl. Kendl was impressed on how his house was well kept; it was a big difference between Sweet's house and Cesar's.

Cesar house was pretty decent; actually he had the best looking home in El Corona. It was a bit small compared to Kendl's liking but it fit Cesar just well. Two bedrooms, two full baths, with a state of the hood kitchen, and a medium size living room; fit for a king.

"Mi casa es su casa. You can get comfortable;" As Cesar shuts the front door behind him.

"It's nice." Kendl complimented.

"You can be honest. It's not much but it's worth something; ever since my tío left it for me." Cesar enter his kitchen to grab him a beer, which he been craving all day. "You want something to drink? I have some beer and wine coolers if you like." Cesar asked.

"I'm fine, thanks though." Kendl replied as Cesar joined her on the sofa.

Bringing up their past and their age differences as their conversation continues. Since Cesar was twenty and Kendl was eighteen; there wasn't a big gap, but Cesar wanted to make sure she was alright with it.

"I'm a grown ass man; I play no games. I believe in letting people know the real and letting them make their own decisions. I know you fresh outta high school and you're probably or probably not experience being with a real gangster. Do you feel comfortable hanging with a thug like me?" Cesar asked.

"I knew you were a gangster since I first saw you and I wouldn't be here if I was uncomfortable." She enlightened him. "I've been with older men in the past, and grew up with and around gangsters all my life. But I never dated a gangster, just wanna be thugs." Kendl answered but ignored the fact that Cesar was including his ethnicity. "So are you comfortable to be seen with a black girl?" Kendl question Cesar.

Kendl was cool with Cesar but since he was Mexican and a leader of a Mexican gang made it difficult for her to ignore what people will think of her and how her brother would think.

'_She dated a few niggas and thugs, so she must be no virgin and experience. Looking how she looks I'm not surprise niggas ain't lined down the block trying to fuck her. I wouldn't blame them either.' _Cesar thought. "I'm comfortable around all women; as you can see I don't have a problem hanging with a sexy brown chica. Even though your part of another gang, you seem straight." Cesar said letting Kendl know why he felt so comfortable telling her about his background. "So about these guys you use to mess with; what happened?" Cesar was curious about what type of girl Kendl was.

"They were assholes and they weren't shit. I never had a respectable relationship either the dude I was messing with was trash or my brothers and his gang would run them away. Men always wanted to control me or just wanted some pussy, some niggas wanted to get closer to my brother's just to get in the gang. I never was a soft spoken female, I speak my mind and I don't take shit from anybody; and that's another thing that scared the men away." Kendl explained.

'_I love the fact that she is honest with me.' _Cesar took his shoes off and got more relaxed.

Cesar was so fine; Kendl had a hard time focusing on the conversation. Her thoughts kept drifting back to how sexy he was; his skin tone was light tan, he had a fresh cut fade that matched his handsome face. Kendl knew she had to get a piece of this thoroughbred.

Kendl took the incentive to tongue kiss Cesar as if her life dependent on it; tonguing him down while massaging his manhood. As his manhood rose to the occasion, Cesar gasp for air as he took Kendl hand and lead her to his bedroom. Entering the bedroom, Kendl slowly danced him over to his bed.

Cesar was enjoying Kendl taking charge. Kendl pushed him onto the bed positioned herself on top of him while planting soft, wet kisses seductively on his lips and face. Cesar sternly flipped Kendl on her back, slowly lifting her dress exposing her black thong. Kissing up her thighs until his pink lips reached her cat. When he found Kendl spot he pushed her thong to the side, grabbed her juicy ass and dug in; he had Kendl purring.

When Kendl couldn't stand the pleasure anymore, she eased from under Cesar and completely undressed. Then removed Cesar's clothing, and got on top of him. Gently licking and sucking his neck while sliding his hard, firm dick inside her wetness. She rode him like an undefeated champ while screaming his name.

When Cesar's eyes rolled back in his head, Kendl knew she had him locked. Smiling to herself; _'Oh he'll be back for more.' _Kendl thought.

Cesar wasn't a puppy in the sheets; he was a warrior that was putting in work on Kendl's pussy. Before Kendl knew it her inner thighs was throbbing; she got off Cesar and laid on her back spreading her legs, allowing Cesar to enter her deeper. Cesar kissed Kendl as their orgasms were at its peak. They both began to shake with pleasure and letting out their last moans, as they drifted to sleep.

Morning arrived and Cesar open his eyes to see Kendl in his bed. Cesar knew the minute he saw Kendl, he was going to hit it. But he knew she wasn't the average one night stand either. Initially his plan was to break her off something proper and bounce. Now he has this down chica in his bed; and he liked what he saw. Kendl was muy sexi and he knew he had to see her again, plus the sex was on point; made Cesar want to spend the whole day with her.

* * *

**1989 Sweet**

Ryder, Big Smoke, and Sweet were playing dominos. The game was the first to two-hundred and fifty, and ten to get in. The sheet of paper showed that Sweet was in the lead with 245, Ryder in second place with 210, Smoke in last place with 65.

"Did yall hear that Jeffery got locked up again?" Ryder took a puff from his blunt.

"What he do now" Smoke asked.

"That fool probably robed his own house." Sweet laughed.

"Naw; not this time, he actually did something. He boosted a car and went joy riding." Ryder said hysterically.

Sweet slam a domino piece on the table. "Ten, that's game niggas."

"Damn you always win."

"His ass be cheating, that's why." Ryder added.

"Whatever nigga, you gota be cautious about what your opponent going to play. It's not about what you have in your hand that makes you win; it's about what does your opponent has in their hand that makes you win." Sweet started to wash the dishes. _(Is a term stating that Sweet is shuffling the dominos around. Really the person who loses has to wash the dishes/shuffle the dominos, just like in card games.)_

"On a serious note, what are we going to do about the Ballas? They growing stronger by the day; there becoming bigger then Grove Street Fams." Smoke asked.

"I know we lost a couple of homies and my little brother to the Ballas. But we can't strike them just yet. We have to catch them slipping, then we can start taking them out one by one."

Ryder looks at Sweet with concern. "Shit man, they have so many members and weapons; how we going to catch them slipping Sweet?" Sweet stayed silent.

"Instead of taking them out one by one, we could take out their cash flow and their corporations. We can be the top gang in Los Santos." Smoke shared.

"What you trying say?" Ryder questioned.

"I'm saying instead of killing how about we join them…."

"Nigga What!" Sweet hops out his seat and stands over Big Smoke.

"Not like that Sweet. The dope business, that's why they are ahead of us and winning."

Sweet had a puzzled look. "Are you high of Ryder's weed right now? Drugs? You think that's going to make things better, you gota be on that yay yo damn self."

"You got me, it was a joke." Smoke said anxiously, laughing trying not to sound nervous.

"Man you play too much. I thought you was about to tell us that you want us to work for the feds next;" Ryder shooked his head.

"Let's play another hand." Sweet sits down _'His ass better be joking; something still doesn't seem right.' _Sweet thought.

"I gota take a deuce, can I use your bathroom Sweet?" Smoke said nervously.

"Aww man, you can't wait?" Sweet spat at Smoke.

"I waited long enough."

"Just go."

Big Smoke proceeds to go to the bathroom. But he stops in the hall and picks up the house phone and dials a number. Once the number connects he stretches the extinction cord into the bathroom.

"Speak." A thick heavy male voice said.

"It's Smoke. I did what you told me to do. But Sweet aint neither backing down nor buying into it. He doesn't want anything to do with dope or the other gangs."

Tenpenny sucked his teeth. "That nigga just committed suicide. He should have joined; he should never say we didn't try to help. I have a new occupation for you, since Sweet doesn't want in, get pot head Ryder too."

"Ima see what I can do."

"Fat Fuck; you don't see shit. You do what you are told, plus I'll through in an award." Tenpenny laughs then hangs up.


	4. The Plan

**I'm so sorry that I took long with this chapter. It wasn't supposed to be this short but if the shoe fits wear it (LOL, I'm joking). I was going to merge this chapter and the up in coming chapter together, but it kind of defeats the purpose on how I'm making the story line. So that's the reason why Its short. I suck at writing action scenes so don't get mad or expect too much. Next chapter should be longer and interesting (if I ever finish writing it first). Oh Yeah I'm not going to add Cj until he actually comes back to Los Santos (like how it was in the game); so it won't be long (probably will). Thanks for reading my shit and Happy Holidays.**

* * *

**1989 Sweet**

"Aye man I got your message." Ryder yelled as he entered Sweets home.

"Yeah;"Sweet said as he signaled Ryder to have a seat on his couch

What's up?" Ryder squats down on the couch. "

"Have you notice that Smoke been acting strange lately?" Sweet asked.

"Yeah, he hardly puts in work for the gang."

"Something aint right about him; it's like he's hiding something. Ima need you to keep an eye on him, make sure he aint slipping." Sweet and Ryder locked eyes.

"What you thinking?" Ryder shakes his head. "You're saying that Smoke is…."

"NO, I'm saying just keep a close eye on him." Sweet's tone changes from agitated to worried. "I don't know what's going on with him, so you need to find out."

"Cool; I'll hit you up if I find something out."

* * *

**1989 Cesar**

"Listo;" Cesar equipped his black tech-9. Cesar was wearing all black with a ski mask on; blending in with the surroundings of the dark night.

"Vamonos!" Cesar signal his men that was also wearing all black.

Cesar and his crew charged through parking lot; surrounding every inch of the lot. Painful screams and guns shots pierced through the air. Like they were duck hunting, Cesar and his gang picked off their enemies; one down, two down, three down, four, five; like a pack of roaches that just got sprayed.

"Let's get these putos!"

Cesar knew this was going to be the last battle with the Vagos over their turf. The Vagos had plan a big meeting at Unity station, unknowingly the Varrios Los Aztecas found out. All their top leaders were there and some middle rank. It was strictly the who's who that intended.

There always been trouble at Unity station, since the Los Santos Vagos do drug shipments with the Brown Streak train; they were always at a constant battle. Unity station is located in northwest of El Corona; Brown Streak Railroad and a big parking lot follow by malls that are all controlled by the Aztecas.

One thing the Los Santos Vagos didn't do is have a strict security or even have some soldiers securing the premises. That made it easy for Cesar and his men to ambush them. As their bodies went down the Varrios Los Aztecas enclosed on them. With only three gang members left of Vagos; Cesar ordered his men to tie the three men and put them down on their knees.

"Maricóns!" Cesar yelled. "You Northside motherfuckers better know your place." Cesar comes closer to the three men, bending down as he faced the middle one. "Your outa bounds Ese, this is Aztecas turf." Cesar punched the gang member in the stomach; causing him to bend over and cough up blood. "You see your mayates; you're going to watch them die."

"Grab their heads; I want them to see this." Sunny added.

Sal puts his pistol to the Vagos head; after the trigger was pulled the two other Vagos members witnessed the brain fragments and blood splatter on the wall like graffiti.

"I got next," with no hesitation Hazer blows the other Vagos member brains out.

"Aztecas don't fuck around, eh."

Even though the Varrios was losing in the money department, they always came through when it was time to go to war. The Aztecas are known for packing heavy heat.

"What are we going to do with this vato?" Mono looking at the terrified gang member as he asked Cesar.

"Torture his ass then send his body back to wherever or whoever he came from. " Cesar said as he muffed the guys head with his pistol.

"Ok, what do we do for now."

"Listen up," Cesar speaking to his men. "We take their cars and start getting it chopped. La Chotas are probably going to be here any minute, were going to leave these fuckers right here; but we are going to take their guns. I don't want any fuck ups tonight, I want this shit handled; and never speak about this again.

**4 weeks later**

"Where still on for next week." Cesar asked Kendl as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kendl gave Cesar a kiss on the lips; "Yeah."

"Call me." Cesar letting Kendl's waists go.

Kendl walking down the porch steps away from Cesar heading to her friend's car; "You know I will."

Sal, Sunny, Mono, Jose, and Hazer, walked up. Sunny started making kissing noises with his mouth. They all formed a line as Kendl walked passed them; Mono watched how her hips swayed as she walked.

Once Kendl was in the car she waved goodbye. Cesar returning the goodbye while adding a big smile; as his boys stared at him.

"Damn primo, you gonna let us in." Jose sounding irritated. Cesar moved away from his front door way and invited his boys inside his house.

"I see yall too been spending a lot of time together." Hazer looked at a pair of pink panties lying on the floor next to him.

"Sí; something like that," Cesar picks up Kendl's panties and puts them in his pocket.

"I got news that those Vagos punks are terminado." Mono moves his thumb horizontally across his neck. _(I didn't know the name for that; if there's even a name for that.)_

"Bueno; it's going to take those motherfuckers time to recover. So what's our next Move Cesar?" Jose asked.

"Since the Vagos are out the way; I got another way to make money." Cesar informed. "See I've been thinking; well actually Kendl suggested that we turn Unity Station into a low rider spot. A place were cholos and cholas can kick it, have fun and gamble on their wheels.

"Kendl; El negra said so." Mono looked at Cesar with disappointment.

Cesar gave Mono a mean glare.

"Yeah; Mono it's not a bad idea." Hazer added.

Sunny folding his arms; "The point is that it wasn't Cesar idea. Since when do we start taking orders from a puta."

"You not taking orders from her; you're taking them from me." Cesar raised his voice; "And why she gota be a puta Sunny?"

"For starters I don't know the negro puta's name." Sunny started to laugh.

Cesar gave off a big laugh that incited the rest of the homeboys to laugh. When Cesar stopped laughing so did the rest.

Cesar looked at Sunny; "Watch your mouth holmes." For some reason it pissed Cesar off when Sunny was talking about Kendl. "I said her name just a minute ago; her name is Kendl so don't ever forget that."

"Hold up; wait a minute. It's funny how the female you fucking gets respect; but when I'm messing around with a chica she gota be a whore."

Cesar forwarded his anger at Mono; "The females you fuck are whores, worthless putas; especially Monica."

"I find that real fucked up holmes. You're fucking a black perra; your breaking our code and making us look bad. You know black and brown don't get along."

Cesar lunges at Mono, grabbing his shirt; having him pin to the wall. "I make the rules around this bitch; Cesar Vialpando does."

"Holmes you gota chill out; she not even your lady ese, and you trying to go to war with your homie."

"I agree with Jose. I apologize if I disrespect you or her, but you can't really get mad because you not even with her." Sunny agreeing on what Jose said.

Jose was the top feared vato of the Varrios Los Aztecas after Cesar of course; manly because the way he was built. He was real tall with broad shoulders and big muscles, but he wasn't very bright; Jose is known for being the muscle.

As angry Cesar was, he still knew his homies was right. _"I'm making a big fuss over a female; the homies always comes first."_ Cesar thought. But deep down inside he started to develop feelings for Kendl. Cesar Letting his firm grip go off Mono's shirt; "Let's get back to business; we didn't come here to talk about women."

"Remember when we took those vatos guns; we get them clean, change the pin number and sell that shit. Like I was saying, we turn Unity station into a low riding spot. That's how we're going to get our connections into the black-market. Not only are we going to make money with the low riding thing were going to run with weapons; that's what I was trying to say." Cesar faced his men; "Now do any of yall fuckers have a problem with the plans."

Silence crept through Cesar house.

"Bien; I didn't think so."


	5. The New Year

**Again and Again; I do want to apologize to you all who actually read my shit (and not skim through it); this chapter was suppose to be posted a long time ago (hint the name New Years). **

* * *

**1989 Kendl**

Kendl and Cesar had been kicking it for about four months now. Kendl never been stuck on a man before; even though Cesar was a hustler he had a soft side that Kendl liked. Kendl always rushed home just to see if Cesar called. She always felt anxious and excited when ever she was around Cesar. Cesar was so different from the other men she used to mess with; Cesar understood and accepted her for who she is. Since she was keeping the fact that her and Cesar was seeing each other; she was worried if she will ever get seen with him by her brother and his homies.

A few weeks after Cesar's operation money started rushing in. Cesar was all business first; but on his down time he spend it with Kendl. Cesar was constantly handing Kendl wads of cash and telling her to buy whatever she wants or needs. Kendl declined a couple times but eventually gave in.

Kendl skipped around her bedroom while modeling a sexy black dress in the mirror. The dress was a two inches away from her knees and had straps that crossed in the back; it was sheer to her chest and to the mid section.

Just then Kendl heard the phone ring then stop to hear her mother yell her name. "There's a man on the phone asking for you." Beverly yelled.

Kendl looked a bit confused but came to the realization of who her caller was. Not wanting her mother to ask any questions about the strange man that was on the phone; she quickly toss the expensive dress on her bed and picks up her red lipstick phone.

"Hola;" Cesar said after he heard the other line picked up.

"Hey." Kendl said while peeping out her room door, making sure her mother wasn't listening.

"Kendl… I've had been missing you a lot and I really want to spend time with you this weekend. Put on something nice and pack some clothes for this week, then meet me at Unity Station.

Kendl responded to Cesar's gestured by telling him what he wanted to hear. After hanging up the phone; she had to change her plans for the evening. Kendl Looked over at her dress that she knows going to satisfied him; thinking of away how to tell her mother she's not spending New Years with her family.

The smell of delicious food cooking filled the whole house. Her mother Beverly cooking in the kitchen for their big feast that they were going to have later on tonight. Kendl walk over to her mother as she was chopping up collard greens.

"Mom I'm leaving this weekend, so I'm not going to be here tonight; leave a plate for me." Kendl said so fast that she forgot to breathe.

"When am I'm going to meet him?" Beverly questioned her daughter.

"Who?" Kendl acted all surprise like she doesn't know who her mother was referring to.

"Your boyfriend." Beverly didn't make eye contact she just kept on prepping the food.

Kendl sighed; "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whoever he is or whatever he does; I hope I will get to meet him soon."

As bad as Kendl wanted to introduce Cesar to his mother, she knew she can't. Once her mother takes a look at Cesar, they're going to be a whole lot of problems. Not saying that her mother would care about Cesar's race but she knows Sweet will if he ever found out. Kendl just smiled and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek.

"_Not soon as you think" _Kendl said to herself as she went upstairs to pack for her weekend with Cesar.

By the time Kendl pulled up to Unity Station she heard loud music playing. Huge crowds of people and vehicles were everywhere in the parking lot. Chicano music playing in all the Manana's, Voodoo's and Tornado's cars; as the Low riders bounce up and down to the beat of the music. At each car there was at least three-four chicas standing in a curved line, jumping up and down with the cars. After a commercial came on the radio the men got out of the car and walked with their girls away from the vehicles to one of the many coolers filled with beer. At the coolers; heads started to turn and conversations started to pick up about the black broad on the scene.

It was so pack that Kendl couldn't even spot Cesar. Soon after someone slid up behind her and whispered in her ear in a sexy voice. "Damn mami you look sexi; whats your name?"

Kendl turn around to see who was up on her, that's when she was greeted with a kiss from Cesar. Cesar scanned her body with his eyes; like how he did the first time he met her.

"You make me proud every time I see you girl; we all by my car." Cesar tells Kendl as he grabs her duffle bag from her hands and locks hand with her in the other.

Kendl was aware that all eyes were on her. It wasn't just because of her very revealing dress she had on it had to do something with her being with Cesar. Ever female, male, thug, hustler, and hoe were trying to figure out; why was a black girl with Cesar and why were their holding hands. Some women were even mean mugging and mumbling Spanish insults as at them as they stared.

Kendl wasn't at all intimidated and Cesar really didn't seem to care about what people thought or he just didn't pay any attention to it. As hate stares kept coming she took the opportunity to stop Cesar and plant a soft seductive kiss on Cesar's lips. Kendl wanted to send a message to all the haters out there that she was in Cesar's life; and she wasn't going to stop messing around with him any time soon. Cesar then pulled her close to him and tongue kissed her like they were about to fuck right then there. Undiscovered by Cesar; Monica stood the crowd and watch Cesar slop down some hood rat.

When Cesar finally made it back to his car he greeted his boys, with his hand still locked with Kendl's. Cesar introduce Kendl to all his boys she hadn't met yet. As they were getting acquainted Monica walks up and stare daggers at Kendl.

"Whats up Cesar;" Monica says in a sexy voice.

Cesar a little bit shocked to see her at his party. "Why are you here?" Cesar questioned.

"Mono invited me." Monica then puts her arms around Mono. She then licks his neck as Mono grin.

Cesar didn't want to stir shit up nor get into it with his homie tonight. Besides he had Kendl with him and this was their moment together.

"Sure; that's cool." Cesar said as he puts Kendl's bag in the trunk of his car. Cesar went back to put his hands around Kendl's waist and started to only pay attention to Kendl only.

Kendl could feel all hate that females were giving her; to be honest she loved it. She was enjoying it all because she had Cesar all to herself and she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Cesar grabs Kendl's chin and gives her a wet kiss on her thick lips. "So are you ready to chill with a thug like me, in my world?" Cesar asked.

"Of course, if you're ready for me." Kendl answered.

"I'm not the type to have a steady woman; so this couple thing is new for me. I've been dogging bitches all my life until I met you." Cesar looks Kendl in her eyes. "I've have fallen hard for you, even got in many arguments with my home boys about you." Cesar sighed, "What I'm trying to say is I have deep feelings for you Kendl; really deep feelings and that I…..Love...You." Cesar whispered into Kendl's ear.

Kendl was shocked to hear the words that came out Cesar's mouth. It was the same exact words that she wanted to tell him for a long time; but she was too scared too. "I love you too Cesar."

"So you down with me; you're my lady? I don't care that your part of another gang; it's cool with me. We Varrios Los Azteca's wont fuck with the Grove St. No more beef; no more bad blood between us." Cesar explained.

"Hell yeah I'm down with you. All you need to know is how to keep me safe, loved, protected and stay loyal at all times of course."

The radio finally got off of commercial and the ese's jumped back into the rides and cut the hydraulics on.

Monica started kissing Mono; pushing her tongue inside his mouth as she rubs his arms. She then realizes that her tactics to make Cesar jealous failed miserably. Cesar didn't pay any attention to her at all; he just kept on whispering in Kendl's ear; that made her more pissed.

Monica was straight trash. She fucked around with half of Los Santos, including girls and guys; she always had to be with somebody. She had always liked Cesar but he never acknowledged her. Desperate to get to Cesar she latched on to Mono and he fell deeply in love with her. Whenever she was around Cesar she would barely have any clothes on, she would also flirt with him; even in Mono's face. Monica was always trying to get close to Cesar in any kind of way; She had is so bad that she use to offer him sex and oral anytime he wanted. She went above and beyond to be with Cesar or to even have a fling with him; but Cesar would never bite.

Cesar always knew Monica was just waste; worthless when he first met her. Her body language and her attitude said it all. He also knew some of the people she fucked around with. He never wanted her plus she was useless to him and the way she carried herself was self explanatory. Don't get it wrong, Monica had a nice body and a pretty face; however her insides were hideous. But when she started dating Mono, he knew what she was trying to do. He also thought Mono could see through her bullshit, but he was dead wrong.

And so as far away as possible, Cesar tried to stay away from her. Nevertheless Monica always came crawling with her legs wide open. Cesar couldn't stand that Mono was allowing his girl to disrespect him in his face; he had to tell Mono to check and handle his woman. As soon Cesar told him that, Mono had the suspicion that Cesar and Monica was hooking up with each other. Mono didn't want to admit it, but he knew Monica had a thing for Cesar; shit everybody from El Corona knew. Mono wanted to be with her still and eventually wanted to show her that he was the only man she needed and that he is better than Cesar.

"It's time ese's;" A vato shouted.

"Diez ….Nueve…. Ocho… Siete… Seis… Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos…Uno"

"Happy New Year!" The whole unity station yelled.

Cesar and Kendl tied it with a kiss and so did other couples that were there.

* * *

**1989 Ryder**

While the Varrios Los Aztecas were doing well Grove St. wasn't. The police were cracking down only on Grove and nowhere else; Grove St. Family's was the only one paying the price. Every time Grove got a tip to rob or to boost the cops was always one step ahead of them. It was even strange that whenever Smoke was there they never got busted nor had to flee from their job. Ryder constantly wondered that; Sweet never caught on being that he regularly blames other homies for the fuck ups.

Ryder truly thought it was strange when Smoke moved out of Grove. Smoke had bought a house in Idlewood; formally the Ballas turf. Smoke told everybody that his Aunty left him some money and he needed a new space to have better energy. That shit sounded fishy as hell to move two blocks away from Grove just too only move by your worst enemy and it wasn't really an upgrade; Ryder thought.

Whenever Ryder questioned Smoke; he will always change the subject and say something in an impassive manner. So one day Ryder flat out and told Smoke he was on to him and even asked him what was going on.

"_What the fuck is going on with you Smoke?" Ryder asked Smoke._

"_What you mean, I'm being me. Always been Smoke."_

"_I know you doing foul shit man."_

"_All I do is foul things; I'm ice cold baby." Smoke laughed._

"_Cut the bullshit man; I see through all your shit. Either you tell me whats up or I can inform Sweet that you're a snake."_

_Smoke's nonchalant face faded of what Ryder said. Smoke was silent for a minute or two then he spoke. "You can tell Sweet what you want; the funny thing is that you don't understand what you're…"_

_Ryder cut Smoke off. "What is it to understand; come on Smoke you been down with Grove forever and now you going to sell us out." Ryder raised his voice. "Why man; why are you doing this? Is it for money?"_

_Smoke listened to him coherently and laid back in the seat; staying silent, as he just stared out the front window._

"_What is it for Smoke?" Ryder yelled._

"_I don't give the orders; I take them."_

"_So you're saying you working for a slime, as their bitch. Who are you working for; is it the Ballas?"_

"_You'll soon find out later;" Smoked answered._

"_What?"_

"_They want you in; to be a part of the business."_

"_They?" Ryder questioned._

"_You should think about joining. Sure it was cool kicking it with the old homies, but now were men and not boys anymore. I make more money then everybody in Grove St. I have women, money, bitches, and all the food I can eat. Shit I got it made nigga." Smoke laughed._

"_No you think you got it made." Ryder gave him a mean glare. _

_Smoke smiled; "Get on the wining team. Grove is no longer; it's been dead ever since Brian had to die."_

_Ryder looked at Smoked with a baffled looked. "What nigga; since Brian had to die." Ryder puts his hands on the top of his head as he shook it side to side. "You're telling me, Brian's death was a whole set up. And you let Cj take the blame for it; and ran him out of San Andreas."_

"_The bullet was meant for Cj; but Brian got in the way. We still had to get rid of Cj, somehow."_

"_Nigga fuck you; I will never be a fatass, mark ass, nigga like you; fat bitch."_

Those words Ryder spilled to Smoke still lingered in his mind. Early that day he got a call from Smoke, asking him to meet up with him; before they went to the New Year's block party that Sweet was throwing. Smoke said he wanted to talk more about the situation before the block party. It was about 10.40pm; Ryder was sitting on the trunk of his car, waiting impatiently under Ganton Bridge.

Ryder reluctantly looked down at his watch; "Damn where is he?" As head beams brighten Ryder's car exterior, he turned around to see Smoke and realize that it was the police; the mother fucking LSPD.

Two officers steps out the car. One short and fat that resemble a dwarf plus he had hair problems. The other was tall and lean; he had a big bald head with a thick mustache. They both walk over to Ryder with their guns pointing at him.

"Now, you just stay right their boy." The short one said.

Ryder puts his hands on his head, as defenseless he was; "Man what the fuck do yall want."

"Aye you can chill out boy, we just want to talk." The tall one spoke.

"If you just want to talk you can't put the gun down and tell your dog too."

Tenpenny signal Pulaski to undrawn his weapon. "Were not going to hurt you; just yet." Tenpenny laughed. "We just need to clear up some things."

"Look man I don't know shit about that corner store that got robed." Ryder explains; feeling more confidence due to not having a gun pointed at him.

The officers just laughed. "Just get in the back seat of the car." Pulaski ordered.

Once in the car; there was silence for about five minutes until Ryder broke it. "What the fuck is this about. Shit, what the fuck do yall want with me."

"Simple; we want you." The bald one spat.

"Sorry but I will never be a pig."

"Watch your fucking mouth back there." Pulaski shouted

"No sherm head, we want you in our little affair."

Ryder looked confused; _"Man what the fuck are they talking about; I'm not going to be a cop."_ Ryder thought back to what Smoke told him; _"Our business; we need you….They…They."_

Pulaski snapped his fringes at Ryder's face; "Earth to crack baby"

"We need someone like you. We could use your delusional drug tactics."

When Ryder was about to speak upon of what he heard.

"You aint gota say anything boy. You will join and I mean you will be one of us. Ima give you a couple of months for you to finally come to your senses." Cop radio interrupted Pulaski rant with a disturbance call.

"Now get the fuck out of my car; I'm on duty. And now behave nigga." Tenpenny warn.

Ryder leans out the car just to get yelled; "Oh yeah and have a Happy fucked up New Year." The cops on duty sped away from Ryder.

"Yeah, Fuck you too;" Ryder screamed after they sped away.

On his way to Grove for the big New Years Eve party, Ryder was feeling some type of way. He had thought about what Tenpenny and Pulaski and what they said. Spying on Smoke just to find out it was bigger shit to fry. Smoke is actually working for cops; pigs as that, and those mother fuckers damn near run the city.

When Ryder got back to Grove; you would have thought it was St. Paddy's day from all the green the people had on. There were barbecuing and the smell of Beverly cooking floated through the air; people playing cards and dancing to gangster rap music.

"Where's the mother fucking weed at homie." Ryder asked one of his boys to only get his name called by Sweet.

When Sweet called him over to the card table; he knew he wanted the update on Big Smoke.

"So; whats the scoop on Smoke?" Sweet asked.

"I'm done following that fool around. The only thing he does is eat all day; he's an empty box head." Ryder explained.

Sweet showed that he was relief that Smoke wasn't a traitor. "I don't know what I was thinking; he could never do that to Grove let of alone to us."

Ryder felt like shit since he had to deceit Sweet. "Yeah, he would never do something like that. Now let's get back to this party."

As the clock almost turns 12.00 a.m. the countdown started. Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One; Happy New Year; Grove St. screamed.

* * *

**Idk (I don't Know) how others writers write their stories but I actually write it down in a notebook (spiral) first, then I type it out, and edit the fuck out this mother fucker. I also read it a lot and reread it again and I also have my brother read it for somebody else point of view; so he can tell me what's wrong or what he doesn't like or do like. **

**To be honest when I do read my work I feel like damn I did well but when I sleep on it and read it the next day I be like that shit corny as hell; so that probably why I take along time with my chapters (also I take my slow mf time and I put it last on my list to do, and I got a life too**_**; everybody has a life lol**_**). When I read my early chapters (chapter 1 and 2, mostly 1); that shit needs some help, like WTF was I writing. I think (I should) go back and rewrite those chapter; I'm not going to totally change the chapter but I am going to at least make it decent. And again Thanks for reading my shit.**

**Yall going to hate me, since I haven't started working on chapter 6 yet. I'm not stuck nor have writers block; I lied I am stuck and have a little writers block. It's like I know big chunks of the pieces on how I want this story to go but I need fillers leading into it (I guess I have it all figure out in my head but it's still missing something for me to go forward). If you all can tell me what you all want to see next (or thinking) that will be very helpful for me. Love you all.**


	6. The Club

**1990 Smoke**

It's been a couple of months since Tenpenny and Pulaski talked to Ryder about joining them. They even locked him up, on a couple of small charges; just to see if they can break him. As ignorant and hood oriented Ryder was, he was loyal and never gave in. Ryder told them that he rather die like Brian did then become a traitor.

"You told Ryder about what we did to Brian?" Pulaski shouted to Smoke; as he and Tenpenny entered Smoke house.

"He was going to find out anyways." Smoked replied.

"Yeah, that was a good thing you told him that." Tenpenny added.

"What do you mean?" Smoked asked.

"We need him to trust us, so he can join."

"I thought he didn't have a choice to join." Pulaski said.

"He doesn't." Tenpenny replied.

"Then I don't understand what you talking about? Smoked confused.

"Exactly; he doesn't have a choice. But we want him to come to us now." Tenpenny explained.

Pulaski and Smoke looked at each other dumbfounded. "I'm working with two big ass monkeys. Ryder is loyal to Sweet and he probably wouldn't ever betray him. We already know that so that's why we're going to change our strategy. This time we want Ryder to come to us with open arms. Are y'all listening." Tenpenny clarified.

"To get Ryder to come to us; he's going to have to turn on Sweet by himself. Well with a little help from us of course." Tenpenny added.

"How we going to do that?" Smoke asked.

"Easy make Ryder hate; No despise Sweet." Pulaski grinned.

"Were going to need it to be soon, before Grove st. regain their strength back. I'm counting on you." Tenpenny pointed at Smoke.

* * *

**1990 Kendl **

"Mami do we really have to go." Cesar asked Kendl as he was walking to his bathroom to join her. Cesar was wearing black jeans with a black button up shirt, followed by white kicks.

"Hell yeah, it's my birthday." Kendl was finishing her hair. Kendl had on a very short white cocktail dress follow by pink heels.

"I know you want to do something special, but do we have to go to the club?"

"Yes baby. I want to go dancing tonight and party with my man and friends." Kendl replied.

"If you want to party I can make you a drink, we can just stay here. I can put on some music and we can dance with our clothes on and off; we can even do it in the shower." Cesar bites his lips.

"Nice try. Come on Ceez, this is the first time that were going out as a couple. Also it's my nineteen birthday; I want to do something special with my man.

"We always go out. We always go to Unity Station and you always go with me when i'm racing. Even on my birthday we had a little party here."

"Yeah with your friends. We always go to the places you wanna go." Kendl replied.

"Kendl, you never ask to go anywhere else. And since when you don't like hanging out with me and the homies."

"Well I'm telling you now where I want to go, and it's at the club. I don't have a problem being the only black one around your friends; but it's your friends that have a problem with me."

Cesar nostrils flares up. "Who said they have a problem with you because I will handle it."

"Baby you know how your friends are. There always acting different when I come around and mumbling shit under their breaths; plus some of them keep staring at my ass."

Cesar grins while staring at Kendl's plump ass. "Well you do have a nice culo."

Kendl looks up at Cesar while curly her hair. "Tonight I just want to feel comfortable in my own skin around my own people. You know, listen to good music and dance with my man."

"What do you mean around your own people. Are you saying you don't feel comfortable around me and you don't like my music?" Cesar asked.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did, I heard you loud and clear." Cesar turn his back on Kendl.

"Well I didn't mean it like that."

Cesar gave Kendl a disappointed stare as he walked into his bedroom.

Kendl sighed, "I'm just tired of the same thing, I just want to hang out with my people sometimes and go to the club." As she followed Cesar..

Cesar sitting on his bed' "Nobody said you can't."

Kendl kiss Cesar on his lips, "But I want you there too."

Cesar just stares at Kendl while she starts pouting.

"Please Cesar, I will do anything for you and" Kendl rubs along Cesar's pants. "I mean anything."

"Are you ready then?" Cesar asked as he tried to play like he still mad.

Kendl kisses Cesar again then runs in the bathroom. Cesar grabs his jacket and keys and is about to head for the front door. "Give me ten minutes and i'll be ready." Kendl yells out.

"Vamos Mami!" Cesar sits down on his sofa.

* * *

**1990 Ryder **

Ryder wanted to blow off some steam from all the stress he was going through. He was debating whether to get high or get laid but he couldn't decided, so he chose both. Ryder rolled up a blunt grab his favorite hat and headed to Idlewood for the club. Once Ryder entered Alhambra he thought to himself _"Damn there ain't nothing but busters in her. I came all this way to the ballas turf for nothing ; but I'm still going to get my mack on." _

Alhambra was the place to be it was everybody hang out there. Every gang had they own night they went to; but if you messed up and came on the wrong night, yo ass was probably a goner. But it was Saturday and it was a mixed crowed, so that meant no drama.

Looking around the club for the easiest catch, Ryder spotted a drunk girl wearing a oversize jersey with a beige hat on. Without a doubt he was making his way over to her when he spotted a familiar dark honey sitting at a table alone. Weighing out his options again Ryder went to go sit at the fine honey's table.

"I know you." Ryder tells the girl as he sits down.

"What do you want Ryder? The overly annoyed girl asked.

"Kandy; I knew that was you. I see you still got that bad attitude."

"Well my bad attitude was just sitting alone before you came up here." Kandy rolled her eyes.

"That's why I'm here, to keep you company baby. Don't act like you don't want me." Ryder grined.

"Ewwl; all dogs think a lot. If you would know i'm waiting for someone." Kandy replied.

Ryder stands up; "Forget you then, you're just another chicken head too."

Searching around for the drunk girl he spotted early, Ryder thought to himself. _"Fuck her; I don't need her stank ass anyways. I'm still going to get me a piece of ass." _

As Ryder plan unfolded he got the drunk girl to come in the bathroom with him. While in the filthy bathroom, Ryder noticed the wasted girl has gotten uglier due to being in the light. _"She was just ok looking just a minute ago, but now she's tore up. I mean damn; she look like she can use a wash."_ Ryder realized.

Eager to fulfill his pleasure, Ryder thought it would be best if he just get some head instead. Before he knew it the loose girl threw herself on Ryder kissing his lips, neck, and all way down until she reached his pants. The girl roughly pushed Ryder against the bathroom door, and started stroking Ryder's dick with one hand and unzipping his pants with the other.

She got down on her knees; face to face with Ryder's stiff enormous cock. With ease she then devoured his throbbing johnson deep inside her wet mouth. Ryder released a justice moan; that's been waiting to be free along time ago.

Ryder began surrendering as his body start to shake with pleasure. "Ohh shit girl; you know how to please a man." Ryder moan. The girl was sucking the dear life out of Ryder's cock; without even gagging. It only took about three minutes for Ryder to bust right in her mouth.

Ryder zipped up his pants and left the bathroom; right before he got the chicks number. Feeling satisfied Ryder leaves the club to only bumped into Kendl on his way out. Kendl wasn't alone; she was with some Mexican dude that was much taller then Ryder and was tattooed from the neck down. Something seem strange about the two, because they were holdings hands.

"Kendl?" Ryder said.

"Ryder!" Kendl said in shocked as she let go of Cesar hand.

Ryder looked Cesar up and down."Who the fuck is this cholo mother fucker? Ryder questioned.

Cesar fist clinched up as he stared Ryder down. "Cholo? Ese, you don't know who you fucking with." Cesar spat. Cesar grabs Kendl hands, "Who the fuck is he?" Cesar asked.

Ryder stepped to Cesar. "Look mark, I don't think you know who you dealer with either. How about you hop your slimy as back over to the border."

"Ryder don't start no shit." Kendl pulls Ryder by his shirt farther away from the club. "Cesar wait for me in the club."

"Pinche carbón!" Cesar yells as he walks through the doors of Alhambra.

"Yeah, Fuck you too ese!" Ryder replied.

Kendl releases Ryder shirt, "What hell is wrong with you. Why did you do that?"

"Whats wrong with you.? Why you all hugged up on that bean burrito eating busta.?" Ryder questioned.

"Look it's not what you think; we're just friends ok."

Ryder stared at Kendl's outfit, gazed her body up and down. Ryder had it bad for Kendl ever since they were little kids. He was always trying to impress her with his latest whack lines or his bad boy image. Kendl was never into thugs and even if she was Sweet would never let her have let alone keep a man; especially one of his own homeboys. "Ohh I see what's going on, Yall fucking." Ryder questioned.

"No, we're not like that." Kendl pleaded.

"Aight girl, but what are you doing hanging out with that punk for. You know we stay beefin with fools like him" Ryder added.

"He's not a gangster." Kendl replied.

"Then what is he then; a wannabe thug? You can't tell me he don't bang."

"He's not any of that, he just a sweet kind-hearted person unlike you." Kendl smiled.

"You are fucking him." Ryder smirked.

"NO I'M NOT!" Kendl screamed.

"If you say so. Do sweet know?" Ryder asked.

"I just told you that we are only friends, nothing more. I don't have time to be play fifty questions with you. I came here to celebrate my birthday with and my friends and now they're waiting on me fool." Kendl put her hands on her hip.

"My bad. I guess I'll see you later. And tell Kandy she missing out." Ryder said as Kendl walked into the club.

On his way home Ryder knew that Kendl wasn't keeping it real. _"He not a gangster; with that many tattoos, who is she fooling. They were holding hands and the way he looked at her; they got to be dating." _Ryder laughed to himself. Thinking of a master plan, Ryder just knew he was going to be able to be with Kendl finally.

* * *

**1990 Kendl part 2**

Kendl getting into two altercations on her special day wasn't in her plans. She didn't want to fight with her man or to get integrated by her brother closest friend; Kendl had hope she wouldn't have anymore drama tonight. Kendl walked inside the club after the heated conversation she had with Ryder. Being a little cooled down now Kendl scan through the club to only find her boyfriend sitting at a table talking to a Latino women. This chick was all in Cesar's grill with her almost exposed busty breast that had her hard nipples against his arm; she was caressing his hair while whispering something in his ear.

Making her way to the table Kendl notice that she met her before. _"I know this trick; she one of Cesar's homeboy's girl." _Kendl realized.

The overly friendly braud then grabbed Cesar's hand and puts it down her shirt touching all over her breast. Kendl blood boiled as she hurried over to the table and push the chick off Cesar. "What the fuck is going on with you and this bitch?" Kendl shouted at Cesar.

Cesar stayed silent and kept on staring into his big glass of beer. Knowing that he is innocent and thinking to himself _"She not going to believe me." _Choosing the option to say nothing was his best bet.

Kendl stared at the slut, waiting for her to bust a move. "I had fun; now my work here is done." The Latino women said then laughed as she walked away.

"That's right bitch walk away. I got you shooked." Kendl screamed out as she waved her hands goodbye at the women.

"Really Cesar; how you going to disrespect me on my birthday and let that hoe be all up in your face like that?" Kendl demanded. Kendl sat in the seat next to Cesar. "Is this your way of getting back at me?"

Cesar raised his head up from his glass of beer. "Why you trippin baby? Chill out." Cesar finally replied in a seductive voice. Cesar thought that would of did the trick. He used that line over a million times to his old honey's; it never failed him even when he was caught red handed sexing some other girl.

"Chill out? Stop tripping? What the fuck is up with you, Cesar? I'm not one of these females you used to mess with, that you can sweet talk your way out a sticky situation. I'm going to ask you again. Why was that BITCH all up and your face and why did you allow her to put your hand in her shirt?" Kendl stared at Cesar with so much anger in her eyes.

Cesar never saw Kendl so upset like this before. It was kind of shocking but mostly amusing to him; it was turning Cesar on. Cesar has never been with a women that had a back bone before and that didn't take no shit. Every women that came across Cesar path were hypnotized on every word he would tell them. Kendl was the definition of a strong black women and that's one of the reason Cesar fell in love with her because she had that spice and fire to her that no women had.

"Aint nobody thinking about that puta." Cesar spat back at kendl.

"Now you're angry at me cause yo ass got caught. Your were thinking about her, for you to allow her to be all up on you like that."

Cesar sighed, "Come on miami; let's just order some drinks and celebrate your birthday ok." Cesar begged as he pulled Kendl close to him.

Kendl pushed Cesar away from her and got up to leave. Cesar grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into the seat. "Look baby, I don't want to fight anymore. I know how this shit looks but I will never cheat on you or do you dirty." Cesar leans himself closer to Kendl's body for a kiss.

Kendl snatched away from Cesar's tight grip. "Have you lost your goddamn mind, you think i'm going to forget about this shit while you kiss me with your lying deceitful ass. I'm out." Kendl shouted then head for the ladies room.

"Ay yi yi." Cesar began ordering more drinks.

In the bathroom Kendl rinsed her face off with cold water. Summing up what all happened tonight and why did it have to happen on her birthday._ "To think that Cesar could do something like this. Is he just like the rest of them. How could he do this to me; it's suppose to be my special day." _Kendl thought.

Kandy came through the bathroom door. Walking by Kendl, "Why did you do Cesar like that?"

"Because Cesar acting like an asshole. Did you not see what just happened?" Kendl said..

"I saw the whole thing girl and you were overreacting." Kandy informed."

Kendl stared at Kandy "What do you mean? I saw that hooker all up in my mans face like that and he..." The bathroom door busted open; interrupting Kendl's speech.

"Its this trashy hoe again." Kendl stepped to the women.

"Su perra madre!" The Latino women spat back at Kendl.

"What the fuck did you say? Say that shit in English, Bitch!" Kendl put her hands all in the girl face.

The girl smirked. "I can't believe Cesar is fucking a hood rat puta like you."

Kendl lunged at the girl; grabbing her hair and one hand and punching her in the face with the other. Blow after Blow, Kendl kept socking the girl in her face. Kendl had great aim and a powerful right hook, due to her brothers teaching her how to fight in all. Fighting wasn't really Kendl's thing; but she knew if she had to go there she would.

Blood start coming out the the woman's mouth, "Get off of me; estúpida." The woman screech trying to get away from Kendl.

"Come on Kendl; don't even waste your time on this trick." Kandy breaking up the fight. "Your better then her Kendl."

After the chick broke free of Kendl's wrath, she ran out the bathroom and kept on running until she exited the Alhambra doors. "I rocked her ass; I think I busted her lip." Kendl braged.

"Do you feel good now; so I can tell you what really went down with that girl and Cesar." Kandy asked.

Kendl nodded her head as she caught her breathe.

"So, While I was waiting for yall to come. Ryder bring his ass to my table, with his lame ass lines."

"Kandy, just get to the point." Kendl ordered.

"Well damn I needed to tell the back story. Well anyways I saw Cesar coming….

* * *

**1990 Cesar**

Cesar was having good day today; besides from getting into a argument with his women now to be in another fight with a random hoodlum. What was bothering Cesar the most is the way the guy came at him; it was for no reason also he was being so extra and acted like Kendl was his women or something. _"Who was that vato, and why was Kendl defending him." Cesar thoughted as he entered the club. _

Cesar made his way to the bar and order him a tall glass of beer then made his way to an empty booth to sit at. Cesar chunged half of his beer down, until her heard his name being called by a woman's voice.

"Cesar, what a coincidence to see you here."

"Monica; you always seem to find me some how. Cesar said.

"I know the club thing ain't your scene so where's your chocolate chica at?" Monica asked.

"She's not my chica; she's my chocolate novia now." Cesar smiled.

Monica faced turned sour, "I can't see how that black moza can please you like I can. She nothing but a big booty hoochie with a smile." Monica implied.

"The same thing Mono see's in you, I see in her. But unlike you she not a mindless sucia."

"Cesar fuck you; i'm more than any women you can ever ask for." Monica said.

"You mean trash." Cesar added.

Monica noticed Cesar little fling come through the club entrance. Monica grins, "What make you think she's any better than me." Monica pushes up against Cesar and started playing with his hair. "Call me papi when you get tired of her." Monica whispered.

Caesar laughs, "You will be waiting for a long time then." Cesar shaked his head.

"You saying you don't ever want to fuck me or even get a taste of this." Monica grabs Cesar hand in shoves inside her shirt onto her thick breast."

All of the sudden Kendl came out of nowhere and stiff arm the hell at of Monica. Cesar never even noticed that Kendl came in the club._ "How long has she been in here; how long has she been watching us." _Cesar questioned. Getting yelled at and accused then left alone all by himself by the women he cares about. Cesar felt like he didn't need to explain himself nor go rushing after Kendl; he knew she be back anyways, they always do. Minutes later after ordering and drinking too many drinks; Cesar found himself a little bit tipsy.

"_What a loco night."_ Cesar sighed after he chugs down his last beer.

Kendl came walking towards Cesar's booth. This time she wasn't in a frenzy.

Kendl slowly sat down by Cesar, "Kandy told me what happen. I'm sorry." Kendl muttered.

"_I still got it huh; they always come crawling back." _Cesar grin as he thought to himself. "What, I couldn't hear you." Cesar tease.

"I'm sorry ok. I got a little carried away."

"A little? You almost took my head off because you thought I had something going on with her." Cesar spat at Kendl.

"Well you have to understand my position. I didn't know what you were saying to her plus she was all on you." Kendl whined.

Feeling a little buzzed Cesar kept on reflecting on what happened before they enter the club. Cesar couldn't let go on the fact of; Why Kendl was eager to want him in the club without her so she can talk to the sketchy guy by herself. Knowing that Kendl talked to the dude for a minute or two before entering into the club made Cesar mind wonder . _"What was they talking about, and why was Kendl acting strange." _Cesar felt like Kendl owed him an explanation.

"Who was that Vato anyways?" Cesar questioned.

"Huh, I don't know what you talking about.?" Kendl singnaly Kandy to come over.

"The pendejo we bumped into early. The one that you defended and wanted me to leave so yall can talk in private."

Kendl puts her hands on her head. "I did not defend him and I ask you to Wait for me, so you too won't fight."

Cesar getting fed up with Kendl talking around his questioned."Who is that funny looking joto with the San Andrea's hat. Is he one of your exes?" Cesar asked."

The table is now turn and Kendl doesn't have a answer. "Yuck! You're talking about Ryder bumming ass. No girl in there right mind would ever date him or give him a time of day" Kandy explained to Cesar.

Cesar didn't know if he can trust Kandy's word or not. Kandy is the best friend of Kendl, that means she'll have Kendl's back. _"She was just grilling my ass about Monica but now she's mute," _Cesar laid back in the seat as he nodded his head to the music.

Kendl looked on the table and noticed all the empty glasses. "Maybe you were right Cesar, we probably should've just stayed at your house. Kandy we about to get out of here and call it a night. I'll call you tomorrow." Kendl hug Kandy goodbye.

"I'm not ready to go." Cesar insured Kendl after he waited for Kandy to disappear in the crowd of people.

"Your drunk Ceez and I think it's time to go."

"I may be buzz but I know I'm not fucked up. I will leave when I'm ready." Cesar spat at Kendl.

"You're still mad at me? You said early you didn't want to fight anymore "

Cesar stared Kendl in the eyes. "I can tell when you're hiding something from me, Kendl.

I'm not going to waste my time and keep asking you over and over when I already know you're not going to tell me the truth; so we can drop it.

"Look Cesar, I have done nothing to you and I don't appreciate how you're accusing me of things. I have nothing to hide from you and I don't like how your flipping this around on me." Kendl folded her arms.

"It's only ok for you to raise hell but I can't ask a simple question. The way you let go of my hand when you saw him, lets me know y'all have history."

"I really didn't mean to do that to you. I'm sorry if I made you feel some type of way, but Kandy was telling the truth about him. Yeah we did grow up in the same neighborhood and he's my brother's childhood friend, but that's it. I would never date a ignorant fool like him; besides he not even my type. You are baby." Kendl glared at Cesar.

"Don't be trying to sweet talk me, I'm not those other dudes you use to mess with." Cesar mocked.

"Oh whatever. What can I do to make up for this." Kendl got up and sat on Cesar's lap.

Cesar stared into Kendl's deep brown eyes _"She still not telling me everything, but what can I do when she's so beautiful." _Cesar rubs Kendl's thighs. "Well you already owe me from early so you really going to be in trouble."

"I'm going to get a spanking." Kendl licked her lips.

"Beyond one; you going to be begging for mercy." Cesar kissed Kendl soft lips.

* * *

**I'm back Bitches!**

**Don't get to excited because I might disappear again (lol). To think I had writers block for a whole yr is crazy. **

**I put my blood sweat and tears into this story so tell me what you all thought about it.**

**Like I always do is apologize and say Thanks for reading my shit.**


End file.
